


Life Is But A Scene

by harrygotthebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Deal With It, Film Maker! Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Rockstar Niall, Smut, Snowed In, Therapy, Very Minor, YouTuber Louis, bar owner harry, drinking!louis, harry has long and short hair, not super important to the plot, power outtage, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrygotthebee/pseuds/harrygotthebee
Summary: Louis slowly turns to look at the glass door being pulled open by a tall figure wrapped in a long tan trench coat, fleece lining the inside, hood pulled up over his head. As he stomps his feet off on the mat, gives his shoulders a shake as a light dusting of snow falls to the floor. He peels back his hood and Louis’ eyes go wide, while he sees a avalanche of chocolate brown curls fall around a chiseled jaw. Shit. This is guy is fucking gorgeous.“‘Ello, you must be Harry, ‘m Louis, it’s lovely to meet you.”“Well,” Harry’s voice is deep and slow, Louis might melt to the floor. “I guess we have Niall to thank for that.”That dimple, he has a fucking dimple. He doesn't know how he’s gonna get through this date.or; The one where Louis is a YouTuber who lives above a bar owned by Harry. They get set up on a blind date by Niall and sparks fly. When tensions rise between the pair, karma hits them both with a no power and a snow storm.





	1. 2015.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretswekeepxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretswekeepxx/gifts).



> This was written for secretswekeepxx, who gave me a wonderful open ended prompt;  
> There's a Blizzard and they get snowed in together, bonus points if they're friends to lovers!!
> 
> I took it and ran, I hope you enjoy it! I had so much fun writing this story and creating all these little scenes to piece together cute winter fic!
> 
> For my beta; @fightingforlarry - Who saves me each time with my horrible grammar and cheerleading on the yellow notes left for me. I would sound like an idiot without you!!
> 
> For my britpic; @britpickerhl - Thank you for helping me look over this last minute and learning all new British terms! Without you there would be awkward uses of pants and trousers sprinkled throughout! :) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, I'm really proud of this one! xx

**2015**

January 

“‘Ello everyone. Today makes a new start to a different chapter of my life. I have some news to share with you all.”  Louis says looking into a bright halo ring light, making his eyes glow into the camera pointed at his face.  

“I have some good and bad news to share with you all. Well, not bad, more like not so great news for you, yeah? I’ve come to a decision to end the daily vlogs for now, at least for awhile. There are a few reasons for this, first off I want to go home for awhile and visit me Mum and siblings and not have to worry about making a video. I’ve been missing them lately and want to spend some quality time without shoving a camera in their face.  Secondly, I need to find my passion for filmmaking again. If you’ve noticed my recent videos kept getting shorter and shorter... and honestly it's just because I don't know what to vlog anymore. Sure, I can throw something together, but it's not something I'd be passionate about and I don't want to post a video if I'm not 100% invested.” he pauses, trying to find the words to share his good news and tilts his head down, long eyelashes fluttering over the tops of his cheekbones. Lifting his head up with a cheeky grin on his face, he continues.

“But this brings me to my really, really good news. Something like this would not be possible without all 750,000 of you. As my subscriber count keeps rising, more and more brands want to sponsor me or have me work on a project of theirs, most of which I turn down since I don’t want to share things with you if I don't love or believe in the company. Honest, is what you'll get from me. No bullshit. Since I have somewhat of a “fanbase” as they say, which I don't think so, you all are a second family to me but I now have a chance to continue vlogging; but not on YouTube. I have a chance to make my own documentary to be shared at Doc LA, for thousands more people to see and view my work. Its an opportunity I cant pass up and I hope that my Tommos understand, and see what great things can come from this. Daily vlogs will be back one day, I’m just not sure what day that will be. I'm excited to see where this documentary will take me personally and professionally. With that being said, I'm not going to leave you all high and dry. Every few months I’ll post a snippet of a vlog and let you know what's going on. I’ll still be around London, so be sure to give a shout if you see me around town. I just wanted to thank you all so much for all the opportunity you’ve given me and hope I will continue to create amazing content for you to watch soon! Be sure you're subscribed if your not already and turn on those notifications, so you will be the first to know when I do upload another video. You can always follow me on Instagram, Twitter or Snapchat those will be linked below. Much love to you all and I’ll see you in the next one!”

The screen pauses on his frozen face, he’s smiling but doesn’t feel like he's looking at himself - just another YouTuber that has gone into a slump he’ll never get out of. He glances up and down at the bright screen in front of him, checking over the description box to check everything is linked correctly. Taking a deep breath while his stomach churns, he changes the settings of the video from “private” to “public”. He knows this is the right decision, he’ll be back making videos in no time.  Three years of vlogging five days a week has been tiring and taking a break is probably the best thing for him.  His managers told him it would be a bad idea to take a break right when he was so close to hitting a million subscribers, how people would start unsubbing and forgetting about him. Louis didn’t care, he needed some new insight and focus to make his _own_ documentary, the number of subscribers never really mattered to him he wanted to be consistent and have kick arse content.  If the content was there, the subscribers would just come with it.    

Lots of other YouTubers had taken breaks, why couldn’t he? Sure, those vloggers had millions of subs but keeping the ad’s on his videos would do the trick and pay his basic bills. The Doc Group would front the bill for anything related to the documentary, so being financially stable was all set. If things went to hell, he could always pick up a commercial job here and there or tap into his savings. All of that money he had stashed away when one of his vlogs went viral, 10.3 million views last time he checked, of him running around at London Pride, then on the way home he helped some women whose puppy jumped into a canal near Camden Market. Thank the heavens for the waterproof go-pro he had strapped to his chest. Thankfully his Mum had taught him how to be responsible with his money after his porsche buying incident.

Only a few minutes had passed since the video was posted, but the comments and tweets started to pour in.  


   

After an hour of tweeting and commenting back, and settling down the hardcore followers, Louis shuts his laptop and places it onto the kitchen counter. He makes his way down the hall to the bathroom to get ready for the second part of his busy day.

Not only was today a huge day professionally, but personally as well. Niall had been begging with him to set him up on a blind date for months. He had been so busy with vlogging he always brushed it off, but the lonely nights started to get to him. He wanted someone to share all these things with that he worked so hard for. So since today was out of his comfort zone already, why not throw a first date on top of that.  Niall was the only one he really trusted to set him up after knowing him for so long, he trusted his judgment. All Niall could do was rave about this guy, but avoided any questions Louis had asked when trying to narrow down who it was.

The two had become best friends years ago after meeting backstage when Louis was producing a behind the scenes video for Niall's first tour. Once they hit it off, Niall was always featured in the vlogs whenever he was in town.  Honestly, it didn't hurt Louis’ views, but it was Niall's company he thoroughly enjoyed.  Going out to the pub, or even just crashing in either of their flats watching a movie or whatever MMA fight was on Sky PPV.  There was also a plus for Niall as well, when he could sneak in a snippet of a new song - perfect way to get some free promo in. Niall was only home a few weekends out of the month with his recording and touring schedule, which is why he still only has a tiny flat on the 3rd floor of a building. Just big enough, he would tell everyone when they asked him if he was going to find a new place.  With his best mate a floor below and a pub on the street level, why would he ever want to move?

Louis makes his was to the tiny bathroom in his flat, white tiles covering the room from floor to ceiling.  He grabs a flannel and a towel from under the sink and goes to turn on the shower to let it heat up.  Tossing the towel on the warming rack, he starts to peel off his clothes.  Not that he had a physically exhausting day, but mentally he was overwhelmed and needed a long hot shower to clear his mind before his big date with the mystery man. Kicking his pants off from around his ankles he slowly steps over the tub into the steamy shower, glass and mirrors in the room already fogged up.  He waits until his body gets used to the temperature then ducks his head under the water stream, soaking his long fringe framing his face.  He extends his long arms across the length of the shower to grab them shampoo, not wanting to leave the warmth of the water.  With his hair washed and the room smelling of lavender mint, he grabs the flannel and body wash on the edge of the tub. Wetting the flannel and smothering it in body wash he starts to scrub away, wanting to be squeaky clean for tonight.  Who knows what would come from it.  Running it over his torso he brings the cloth over to his bum while letting his mind wander about who this gent could be tonight, if he’ll steal his heart or just be another dick wanting to have a fling with hopes of being on the next days vlog. Hands running over his bum he makes brief swipe over his hole, his body stiffening at the feeling it creates. ‘Not expecting that’ he thought to himself.

“Guess it has been awhile” whispering under the water, as if someone were able to hear him. 

He can't ignore the growing bulge developing between his legs, dropping the flannel to the floor he takes his still soapy hand and wraps it around himself. Giving slow tugs he drops his head back at the friction he's creating. A wank wasn't what he had planned on in the shower, but knowing he probably wasn't going to be putting the moves on mystery guy tonight he may as well finish what he started.  One hand still working on his now hardened cock, tight on the base with a flick of the wrist with every stroke feeling the precum seep out just as quickly as the hot water whisking it away down the drain. He takes his other hand and wraps it around his backside to where this trouble all started in the first place, pointer finger slowing working around his tight hole. Gently pushing it past his rim he slowly works his way deeper down to his second knuckle.  The feeling was so overwhelming and something he hadn't had in awhile, so it didn't take long before the rumble in his lower stomach made its way out all over the shower wall.  Washing it all away and his body again, he dried off and prepared himself for the date.

After messing around online for way too long after his shower, Louis was frantic trying to find his nice pair of trainers. Of course he would be late to a drink date that was literally downstairs. Giving one last look over in the mirror to check his fringe, he set himself into a slight panic and texts Niall.  


He didn't know this guy, and he didn't want to take the chance of him seeing Louis cascade down the front stairs into the entryway of the building. He locked his flat door from the inside, grabs his jacket and makes his way over to the kitchen, moving his assorted mix of fake plants from the window sill. He pushes the window open while carefully climbing out to the fire escape, delicately walking on the fresh snow that fell last night.  He carefully walks down the flight of stairs and ends up on the backside of the building - It was just a safer option.   

As he rounds the corner, he finds himself at the front door of the building, his building, that also doubles as the entrance to the pub. The entryway not being very large, just big enough to serve its purpose. One side of the room is a wall of glass, most of which being the double door entrance into the pub. Opposite the doors sits a small table with a bunch of brochures and flyers for the pub visitors to see. The back wall of the room sits a dusty old fake plant that the super hasn't been bothered to clean since Louis’ moved in, just above three small mailboxes, one for each resident wrapped with tinsel still up after the Christmas holidays. To the left of the mailboxes is the faded red door that leads up to his apartment.  

He pulls open the glass door, like he has at least twice a week since he’s moved in but this time it feels different. How is it that a place that is part of his normal routine can feel like a completely new experience. A cool breeze hits him while he walks towards the bar to order a shot to calm his nerves.

“What would ya like, mate?” Zayn asks as Louis steps up to the bar.

“Shot of something strong, quick, please.”

“Nervous, are you? No worries, your dates not here yet.” he shoots back with a cheeky grin.

“Fuck off and give me a drink. 

He would never talk like that to a normal bartender, but Zayn and him had passed the normal “bartender/customer” relationship years ago.  After Louis had gotten trashed and messed himself,  Zayn took him upstairs and cleaned him up and put him to bed.  They’ve been friends ever since that and always hung out whenever either of them had free time along with Zayn’s boyfriend, Liam. The three of them, well four, when Niall was in town were always a good time. He spots Liam down at the end of the bar and goes to nervously wait over by him.

“You gonna tell me what my mystery dates name is now, so I don't look like a arse when he gets here? No way I’ll be able to google him that fast.” he asks Zayn as he’s handed a shot of whisky.

“Yeah, mate, you’ve waited long enough, I suppose. His name is Harry and he’s a local business owner.”

“Harry, hmm ok, I can work with that. Name sounds familiar though, you’re sure I don’t know him?” Louis says as he pushes back the empty shot glass.

“Now, straighten up mate, here he comes.”

Louis slowly turns to look at the glass door being pulled open by a tall figure wrapped in a long tan trench coat, fleece lining the inside, hood pulled up over his head.  As he stomps his feet off on the mat, he gives his shoulders a shake and the light dusting of snow falls to the floor.  He peels back his hood and Louis’ eyes go wide, while he sees a avalanche of chocolate brown curls fall around a chiseled jaw. _Shit. This is guy is fucking gorgeous._ He thinks to himself, looking over at Zayn and Liam laughing since his jaw hit the floor. He gives them the politest dirty look he can and makes his way over to the door.

“‘Ello, you must be Harry, ‘m Louis, it’s lovely to meet you.”

“Well,” Harry’s voice is deep and slow, Louis might melt to the floor. “I guess we have Niall to thank for that.”

 _That dimple, he has a fucking dimple._ He doesn't know how he’s gonna get through this date.

They pick a table in the back corner, furthest away from the bar and Zayn comes strolling over to take their drink orders. Normally Zayn would tell him to fuck off, he wasn't going to come all the way in the back just for Louis when he had a packed bar to attend to, but maybe he felt like being nice.  

“So,” Harry starts the conversation. “What do you do for a living?”

 

*

 

Louis gently pushes the door to his flat shut with a cheeky grin on his face. Tossing his keys on the front entry table, he kicks off his trainers he finally checks his phone for the first time in a few hours.

Tons of emails, a few missed call from his manager, Mum and Niall, along with texts asking about how the date went. The most recent message, however, was the one that made his heart sing - from a number he didn’t even have in his phone yet.

Louis quickly saves Harry’s number into his phone, as if it was going to run off somewhere. Then he urgently responds, not wanting to waste any time.

The night had flown by, the conversation flowing just as easily as the drinks Zayn kept brining.  They talked about what Louis did for a living, and the new direction he was going to focus his time and energy into.  Harry admitted to watching some of Louis videos, unknowingly of course, when he was watching his nephew Alphie. It was the one thing that would keep him quiet.  They went into each family history - parents, siblings, pets (well more like the pets they wanted).  Harry vaguely went over what he did for a living, he opened his own business and was slowing turning it into something great - but never said specifically what the business was. Louis couldn’t blame him though, he didn’t want to tell him his bed was about 10 feet above where they were sitting, so he could see why Harry wouldn’t tell him where he worked. Overall it was a pretty great date. Harry was charming, stupidly gorgeous and had green eyes that could sweep anyone off their feet. He hadn’t even realized he’d been smiling all night until he got home and his cheeks hurt from them being in a different position now.  

Today had been such an exhausting day, with the big news about his YouTube channel and his wonderful first date, Louis could feel his eyelids go heavy as he was sitting on the couch.  He opens twitter and sends out a tweet before pulling himself off the couch.

He may or may not be talking a little bit more about his date, then work.

 

**

 

April

 

“ ‘ello ‘ello everyone and welcome, to my very first vlog update.” His blue eyes beaming through the screen, so thrilled to be back to his normal routine, even if it’s just for a few days. “It’s been a few months since I’ve published anything on here and I do miss it a lot. Again, your support has been amazing and for the past few months and I want to thank you all for being patient with me. I try to get on snapchat everyday, so make sure you’re following me there! Since I’ve been MIA theses first few months I’ve been planning out what I want to do for my documentary and catching up with friends and family. As much as I miss you all, the pressure of not having to get a video up by 6PM has been really great. We’ll get back into eventually but for now it's a nice break.  Now, I can’t tell you what the direction of the documentary is yet, but I’m going to take you around with me for a few days and maybe you’ll get a tiny hint.”

For the first month Louis was off, he wasn't sure what the hell he was going to pour all his time and energy into for his documentary. While he was trying his hardest to come up with a concept, he may have been a wee bit distracted - with Harry.

 

***

 

It had been a month after their first drink date and Louis had been seeing Harry a few times a week. Tonight they were in Louis’ flat, Harry had cooked dinner while Louis vlogged a bit, avoiding showing Harry in the room. He had finally admitted to living above the bar, when Harry insisted he cook dinner for them. To Louis suprise, Harry had admitted to owning the bar just below. Sipping on red wine after their meal they retired to the couch to watch _The Office_ on Netflix.

“No wonder Zayn was being nice and polite to us when we had drinks a few weeks ago, your his _boss_!” Louis chuckled. 

“Well, yeah.. But I didn't want to make it awkward seeing as our first date had been in the bar I own, which is why I was a little vague on what I did.”

“I’m in that bar all the time, how come I never saw you?”

“We’ll I’ve only owned the bar about 9 months now, usually there early in the mornings, more of an early bird. I get all my stuff done then help out with the lunch crowd. By that time Zayn and the rest of the crew are in and I’m done for the day. Perks of being the owner, I can make my own hours but I suppose you know all about that.”

“Make sense then, because normally I'm dead to the world until noon anyway. Guess we just never crossed paths.  Although I have been going a bit more since you’ve taken over.  The old owner was rubbish, never had any good food and the crowd was a snore! The place is on the rise thanks to you.”

“Aw, you’re just saying that to get in my trousers.”  Harry blushes.

“Wha.. no, no. I’m not like that, I’d never pressure anyone to do anything. I mean not that I’d mind it, but really. People seem to think because I’m some “famous” (eye roll) youtuber that sleeping around is all I do. I assure you it’s not.”

“Woah, woah, take it easy, I’m just teasing Lou. I can tell your not like that. I mean, I don’t really know what we are right now.” Pointing between the two of them. “But I’ve really enjoyed hanging out with you this past month and think you’re really great. I know you’d never pressure me to do anything I didn’t want to do.”

“Oh no, is this _the talk?_ ”

Harry gives a low laugh. “I mean, only if you want it to be. All I know is…”

Louis knew where he wanted to take this, but wasn’t sure where Harry was at. This was his moment. He frantically rushed towards Harry, cutting him off mid-sentence.  Their lips surged together, Harry not hesitating for a second. He tasted like the dry red wine that they had both been drinking. Harry kissed the way he talked, slow, sweet and in control.  

“Oh no, I want it to be,” growls Louis as he slowly pulls away biting Harry’s lower lip.

“Thank _fuck,_ been wanting to snog you since we met at the bar.”

Harry’s voice was even lower than normal - half growl, half moan.

Pushing Harry backwards onto the sofa, he lays on top of him, their mouths colliding again. His soft pink lips nipping at any surface he could get them on.  Now hard in his jeans, Louis grinds down to create any kind of feeling that will give him some relief. Not helping the situation, Harry sinks down giving rough kisses just under his jaw, kissing, nipping, then sucking all in one motion. There would definitely be a mark left for tomorrow. Harry works his way up and hits _the_ spot.

His ear.

His _fucking_ ear.

It was just so _hot._

He had no idea that this was the place that made him go fucking nuts, turning him into a ravenous monster when struck.  Harry had no idea what he was in for now.

“ _FUCK,_ Harry, Oh nooo…”

Harry continues to suck on his earlobe, loving the groans coming from him.

“Bedroom, _now_.”

Louis jumps up, pulling Harry with him and dragging him down the hallway. 

As soon as they break through the bedroom door, Louis slams it shut and pushes Harry against the door.

“Mr Styles,” he grunts. “You have been very naughty tonight.” hands running up under his shirt, dragging his nails down his torso.

“Flirting all night, marking up my neck.. Biting my ear..” Their lips connecting again, all swollen and red. “Making me feel so good, all in under 10 minutes, now it's your turn. Shirt. Off.”

Louis drops to his knees, mouthing over Harry, now rock hard, through his jeans. Harry tossing his white tee across to the other side of the room as Louis starts biting at the top of the black skinnies just above the button, Harry slowly grinds forward, wanting whatever Louis is willing to give him.

Fumbling with his belt, he manages to get it unbuckled.  Peeling the skinnies down his legs.

Fuck, are these _painted_ on?

Harry helps and kicks them the rest of the way off.  Now the hard outline of his dick showing through his white briefs.  A trail of hair running from his belly button all the way down past the Calvin Klein logo. Something Louis would have to pay more attention to later, he had more important things to do.

“So _fucking_ pretty, Harry.”  
  
“Lou, _please_ , need you on me.”  Harry moans.

Louis presses a kiss to his tummy while his thumbs retract into his pants pulling them all the way down.  Harry cock pops free, red and angry as hits his stomach. _He must have been hard for awhile,_ Louis thinks. He moves closer grabbing his shaft, feeling him twitch at the sensation. Taking his head and running his tongue over the slit, wiping clean the precum dripping out.

“Not gonna last long though, you’re so fucking hot.” Harry's feet now squirming under him.

Damn, Harry is _big_ . So big and so _hard_.  Louis’ mind thinking to how good this would feel inside of him, not just in the palm of his hand. But there's no time for that now. Slow strokes align with the groans coming from Harry’s mouth.  Louis taking him in as far as he can, tears forming in his eyes. He can feel Harry’s head hit the back of his throat when he hears his name being shouted.

  
“Louis, YES, FUCK. You feel so good babe. So wet and hot, taking me all in.” His long fingers run through Louis’ hair, gently tugging with every stroke down his shaft.

Hand on his base, he gives another few tugs, twisting his hand and tongue in opposite directions.

“Come on babe, make me cum all over you, wanna get you dirty then lick you clean.” Harry pants while giving one last hard tug through Louis’ hair. The last hair pull does Louis in and he can feel himself shoot out hot in his pants. _What is he, twelve?_ He moans onto Harry in that moment and the vibrations make him go nuts as he pulls back and white stripes paint Louis’ chest.

“Holy shit, that was hot,” Harry drops down to his knees meeting Louis at eye level. “Can I return the favor? Get my mouth all over you.”

“Unfortunately,” Louis murmurs “I didn’t last that long, the fookin hair pulling did me in, you shit.”

“Poor baby, guess I’ll just have to lick you clean.”

Louis was done for. How did he meet someone so perfect?

 

***

 

Louis cuts and edits some clips down to throw in after his intro. Time Lapse shots of the London skyline that you can see from the top of his building, a shot of him walking down the street talking about some ideas that his documentary might be about. (Spoiler alert: None of those were it.)  The last clip he wanted to add had him torn,  a small version of his “mailtime” segment he would do once a week when he was daily vlogging.

 

*

 

A package he’d not seen before that was hiding under some bags as he was tidying up his flat that said “open during mail time, please” in pink sharpie on the outside of the box.

“Why don’t you open it now?”

“This is supposed to be a romantic date, Harry, I’m not gonna vlog and let it interrupt us.”

“ _Us?,_ ” Harry mocks I’m the one doing all the cooking. Besides, it will only take you a few minutes. Go on in the other room and open it quick. Whoever sent that is probably torn up about never seeing you open it.”

“Yeah, Yeah, I know.”

He didn’t know how long the package had been buried under the rubble, it could of been here for months - maybe the person who sent it had forgot about it.  He takes his vlogging camera off the shelf anyway and sets is on his tripod, pointing it toward his face - not checking to see if he was in frame. He just wanted to open this quick and get back to Harry. He tears open the top of the envelope, dumping out the contents to the coffee table in front of him. A note falls out along with a small red box that says “READ LETTER FIRST”.  He laughs knowing whoever sent it to him knows him well enough that he would go straight for the box, and not the note.

“Very cheeky,” he says into the camera. “You know me too well. Alright let's have a look at your letter. Thank you in advance for sending me whatever this is and sorry this mailtime is so late, this package must of gotten misplaced a few weeks ago when I was looking for me camera and tore apart the flat.”

He unfolds the letter and reads it outloud.

 _“Hi Louis, My name is Chloe and I’m 17 from Brighton. I wanted to write to you to let you know I’ve been a huge fan of yours for awhile._ Awe, thanks Chloe.” crinkles forming in his eyes as he continues to read.

 _“It’s not the greatest story of how I found your channel, I just have to tell you how special you are to me, and probably thousands of other people. You see, about two years ago we found out my Dad was ill, and they’d only given him a few months to live. He was always in good spirits as I was growing up, and while trying to fight his new battle he was the same. Each night we’d cuddle up and watch old home movies of my sisters and myself when we were really little. My dad loved to film us, everything we did - us playing around the garden, school functions, primary graduations, everything. This inspired me to also want to capture everything for him when he was too ill to get out of the house. Which is how I found your channel, I was looking for some ideas on how to vlog. I’d vlog myself everyday and do a quick little edit and tell him the summary of my day so he could see outside, see what we all were doing when we had to be away from him.  When my Dad passed a year after he’d been diagnosed; he had left for me a note saying to pursue my passions and go out in the world, strong and determined to get what I want. I owe everything to him; but I also owe alot to you as well.  Watching your vlogs helped me get through the tough times after we lost my dad. You can capture the smallest moment and turn it into something extraordinary. You were there for me, everyday at 6PM, weather you knew it or not. A few minutes out of my day to make me happy and smile when I really didn't feel like it. Thanks to you, showing all the possibilities you can achieve with just a camera, I’m now enrolled in film school to be started later this year. I’ve found my passion, my way in life all thanks to you.  When I saw you were taking a break, I figured I would send this you - you can go ahead and open the box now Mr. Impatient. -_ Hey, I resent that _”_

Louis’ eyes flick up to the camera, tears pooling up along his lower lash line. He goes to reach for the red box and pulls off the top. Inside, wrapped in a cloth is a silver keychain with a film camera sitting on a tripod and attached to it is a bar with a saying pressed into it. 

“Life is but a scene.” Louis smiles looking back up at the camera and continues to read the letter.

_“This is what my dad gave to me when he left me that last note, it was his good luck charm that my Mum had made him years ago that he kept on his keys for as long as I can remember. (Now it’s not the exact one, yours is new - I thought about parting with the original one, but there’s no way I could give it up.)  When I watched the video where you said you were going to take a break but you didn't know what you wanted to pursue, I knew you needed a lucky charm. So, I had my mom make another one, gave it a kiss for good luck and am sending it now for you to have. I wish you the best, Louis, and can't wait for your documentary to come out. Just know, I’ll be the first in line._

_Much Love, Chloe xxx_ ”

He finally looks back up at the camera, tears now rolling from his bright blue eyes.

“Thank you so much Chloe,” voice now quivering, trying not to explode with tears. “I love it and will put this on my key ring as soon as I’m done recording. Thank you for all your support and I’m glad I could help. I think you’ve just helped me decide what I want my doc to be about as well, so thanks for that too.”

He stands and hits the record button to ends his clip and pulls down the sleeves on his jumper to wipe away the tears.  Waking back to the kitchen he rounds the corner and sees Harry sitting over at the kitchen table, tissue to his reddened eyes crying from reading the story aloud.  
  
“Aren't you glad I made you open the package, that was beautiful.” Harry snorts trying to clear his dripping nose.

“So glad, love, come here and give me a cuddle.”

They manage to clean themselves up and sit down to eat dinner.

“So, what did you decide for your documentary?”

“Well, I still have a few things to go over with my agent, but you’ll find out eventually love. Now eat up, I need a good cuddle and movie after that note.”

Harry goes back to eating the chicken dinner he worked so hard making, taking a sip of his wine.  Louis stares, watching Harry go back into his thoughts, the beautiful man sitting across the table from him. Even though it had been a few months since they’ve been together, Louis might be leaning towards the _love_ word. Harry was patient and kind, always taking care of his needs how did he ever find someone so special.

All of those amazing qualities got Louis thinking along with the letter, what kind of content do people like watching? Something so fascinating, so personal that they’d be interested from start to finish.

Love. A _love_ story. _His_ love story?

 

*

 

The clip itself was great, the message was for sure something he wanted to share. The only problem is that since he was being an arse and didn’t check the frame of the shot, you could see Harry run of of the shot when Louis was reading off the quote that was on the keyring. Was it too soon to put Harry in a vlog? Would he even want to be in it? _Shit._

__

Harry clearly doesn't know what Louis’ viewers are all about, but he needs to get past the meltdown of the fans eventually. Might as well be now. He adds the clip in and watches it over a few times looking for fillers and things he can fix. Once its up to his standards he finished the upload process and changes the video from private to public.

   


November

 

Louis sits on a bench at the park, camera in hand waiting for Harry to be done with tennis practice.  Luckily it had been a fairly warm November day, temperatures flirting with the 15 degree mark. Harry had begged him to join for a game of doubles to play against Liam and Zayn, but tennis wasn’t really Louis’ game. Give him a football and he’s good to go, tennis not so much. He picks up his camera and records a short intro to his next update video.

“ ‘Ello again, everyone. Thank you for all the amazing feedback to my last snippet vlog. I really appreciate it, also for helping me to get 900,000 subscribers - when I’m not even properly vlogging. As most of you can tell, if your keeping up with me on social media, it’s been a crazy and chaotic couple of months, I figure I’d update you all! I know most of you already know, but I’ve been spending a lot of time with my lovely boyfriend when I’m not hard at work on the documentary and I can’t wait to introduce him to all of you properly!” he glances over, looking to Harry - a grin appearing on his face.

“We’ve been together for about 9 months now, and have just recently moved in together. I’ll see when we get home if he’d like to film with me, he may be open to it but that would be an entirely separate video.  As for work, I have lots of projects going on, some things are still in the works and may not even happen, but if they do - you all will be the first to know!”

He was so excited to share all of the things he was working on. Most of them he couldn’t talk about yet, the documentary was going well - no one except his manager and executives from the film fest knew what it was about.  Harry didn’t even really know exactly what it was about. Louis had been recording some of their dates or would set the camera up in the corner while they were snuggling watching a movie - with Harry’s permission of course. Then, right after Harry would leave or go to sleep, he would sneak over into his spare room and sit down on the old red leather couch he had against the wall.  Camera set up in the middle of the room, he’d confession style talk about the things that he and Harry did that day, things that Harry said that made him go mad. The twinkle in his eyes when he looks at him or the laugh lines and dimples that form on his face when he tells a cheeky joke.  The ideal culmination of the documentary would _hopefully_ end with a proposal. Eventually. They’d only been dating for 9 months, living together for the last few weeks. The ‘I love you’s’ had been exchanged after a night of red wine and sloppy kisses on the couch while watching _The Notebook._ Louis knew that Harry was _the one._ He was it, he could feel it deep in his bones.  The moon to his sun, the anchor to his rope. They meshed so well, both families so lovely and open to the other when they came into London to visit. They had talked about the idea of getting married eventually, when the time was right, so Louis wasn’t in a rush. The proposal would come soon enough. They were coming up to the holiday season, so Louis decided to wait until after things settled down - when no one would be expecting it.  

He shuts his camera down and decides to film more snippets later as Harry walks up towards him, gym back slung over his shoulder.  

“Ready to go, my boy?”

“Anywhere with you, love” Louis grins back.

They make their way back to the flat above the bar, they had picked Louis’ flat to move into since it was in close proximity to almost everything they did around town and well, Harry had a very short commute to work. Harry tosses his gym bag into the bench in the entryway and sits down to untie his trainers.  Louis follows and stands in front of him, grabbing the white sweatband holding Harry’s locks back and pulls it off from his head. Then gently bending down to give him kiss a top his forehead.

“Love you babe, I have to work on some things in my office for a bit. Go freshen up and make yourself all handsome. We have to be at Niall’s by 2:30.”

“Yes, of course. How could I ever forget, I’ve only been receiving daily emails from Niall reminding me to bring my homemade mash for today. He does realize that Thanksgiving is an American holiday, right?”

‘I sure hope so, but he’s been doing this for years, this is _The 8th Annual Niall Horan Thanksgiving Extravaganza!_ ”  he says in a announcer voice chucking trying to get the last word out. “Just be thankful this year it’s in his flat, and not in the back of the tour bus like it was 7 years ago. The gravy spilled everywhere when we took a sharp turn in Illinois.  Niall’s bed smelled like turkey for weeks after that. Now go get washed up, I just have some emails to send and then I’ll come help you make the mash.”

“Help me?” Harry questions.

“Ok, watch you, now go!”

Louis make his way down the hall to his office, he quietly sets up his tripod and sits down on the couch to record another snippet for the documentary.

“I have to be rather quiet, as I don’t believe your in the shower yet.  But we had a lovely morning out today, we went out of our way to go to our favourite breakfast spot. I ordered a full english and immediately regretted it.  Then we went over the park and I watched you play a tennis match. You looked so in your element, running around, having fun.  I kept thinking about how one day…” Louis pauses, trying to hear if the water had kicked on in the opposite room. It had. Louis raises his voice to a normal level. “One day, when we have children, that that’s how you would act with them. Carefree, running around playing with them like the goofball you are. I can’t wait for that to happen and one day that will be our future. Love you Harry Edward Styles, forever and always.” He blows a kiss to the camera before shutting it off.

He just had to send an update email to his manger on how things were going for the week. He sorts through his inbox, junk emails, a few from his manager about potential sponsors that he wasn't particularly interested in. This is until, he sees an email from the Doc LA director of programming.

  


+++

 

_Hello Mr. Tomlinson,_

_We are so excited to have you participate in to our film festival at the end of 2016. The president of our festival loves your work, and has an interesting proposition for you._

_We would love to have you create and produce an opening night documentary for us for our 2017 festival.  Have you follow around other filmmakers, like yourself, and show the creation process of start to finish of their documentaries.  We understand that this would take time away from your current project, but we’re willing to give you a feature spot in the 2017 show if you decided to take our offer. It would mean a very busy 2016/17 for you, but to have 2 documentaries premiering on the same night could open major doors for you. We just really love your work that much, and believe you would do an amazing job. Please don’t think we’re trying to pressure you into anything, we would really love if you took this opportunity with us._

_Seeing as most of our participants for the 2017 show are located in and around LA, we would prefer if you moved out to Los Angeles to be in closer proximity to all of our filmmakers.  All travel and housing expenses would be covered by us, of course, as well and a monthly cheque of $5,000._

_Please do consider our offer, and let us know if you have any questions.  You have plenty of time to mull over this, as we don't need a decision from you until well after the holidays and wouldn’t be expecting you to fully move until the middle of 2016._

_We look forward to hearing from you,_

 

_Regards,_

_Liza Wellington & The entire DocLA team _

 

+++

 

 _Well this is, interesting,_ Louis thought. How could he pass up an opportunity like this? The name recognition, more doors that would open for him from making two documentaries premiering on opening night.  However, this would put her personal life in disarray. He couldn’t move, leave his friends or be even further away from his family… or Harry. He couldn’t leave Harry. Shit, he could never ask him to move to California either, not with things at the bar going so well. They were only just boyfriends, it would be selfish to ask him to leave is entire life behind. Unless..

He heard the bedroom door open from down the hall and quickly X’d out of the browser on the screen.  It was definitely something he would have to think about, just not right now. His life was going so well, and while he was grateful for this opportunity, it throws a spanner into his plans. He should probably wait until after the holidays were over to make a decision, no use worrying about it now, when it’s something he probably wouldn’t even take - he could never leave.

An hour later, they were up in Niall's flat with all of the people near and dear to him. Zayn, Liam and himself crashed on the couch, drinks in hand, chatting about who knows what. Louis was too preoccupied staring and Harry across the room in the kitchen with Niall checking on the turkey in the oven. Aprons tried around each of their waists, Harry's dimples forming deep within his cheeks as Niall cracks a joke. A cackle of laughter over takes the room, as more guests arrive.  Louis can’t keep the grin off his face.

“Earth to Lou..” as Liam pokes a finger at his side. “Hello?”

“Yah, mate, sorry. Alright?”

“I’m good, Mr Lovestruck, was just asking about the documentary but clearly your interested in chatting about something, er, someone else.” he giggles, eyes flickering over towards Harry.

“Ah, bite it will ya. Doc is going well, can’t complain.”  
  
“So when’s the wedding?” Zayn chips in.

“Shut it, Malik. Mind your business.” Louis quips back

“Ok, mate, whatever you say.”

Liam and Zayn share some sort of look, as they continue to sip on their drinks.

 

*

 

“Thank you all for coming to the 8th Annual Niall Horan Thanksgiving Extravaganza!,” Niall shouts as he holds a glass of champagne above the very themed table. Copper plate chargers, topped with turkey themed plate and napkin cover the entire table, set up for 8. Gold goblets aligned down the length of the table, with pumpkins and dried corn down the center as the table runner.  All, of course, purchased from Amazon a few weeks back since they would never find anything like that around the shops in London.

“I’d like to say how thankful I am to have all of you be apart of my life.” Niall continues “You are all so very special to me, I couldn’t of asked for better friends.”

Louis feels Harry’s hand gently grab at his knee, squeezing it under the table. He turns over to look at his boy, green eyes shining under the dim light in Niall’s flat. That is the moment Louis decides, come hell or high water - he was going to marry this boy, be with him till the end. He would respond to that email from DocLA tomorrow, telling them how flattered he was for the offer, but that he couldnt leave his entire life in London.

Niall finishes up with his speech ending it with a cheers and a laugh.  Louis’ too preoccupied with Harry to even think about what he’s saying.  Niall takes out his phone, turning it around so that he can take a selfie with the entire table, promptly tagging everyone and uploading it to his instagram. Their squished faces pressed together, Louis’ smile from ear to ear as he looks at the picture after getting the notification on his phone.  He can already see the comments pouring in from this viewers on Niall’s image, and he was ok with every single one of them.

A stuffed belly full of turkey, marshmallow sweet potatoes and several glasses of wine later, everyone retires to the living room to relax before they clean up and get ready for dessert.  Niall INSISTS they watch Louis’ video of him saving the puppy in his rainbow tutu, once again.

“You just look so cute, Lou… pleeeeeeease can we watch?” Niall shouts as he pours himself another glass of wine.

“Yeah, Yeah, just let me turn on your telly and I’ll stream it for you. Since your so desperate to see me soaking wet.”

“You _know_ that’s my favourite part,” he says back with a wink.

Louis turns on his video, that starts with him getting ready for PRIDE.  Rainbow headband holding back his long fringe, tight tye-dyed tank clinging to his chest with a pair of short shorts under his tutu. He still has that outfit somewhere hanging in the back of his closet, only used for special occasions, of course.  

“Harry, why don’t you start a YouTube? You’d make a killing mate, get loads of followers right away - especially with Louis being MIA,” Liam chimed in, “I mean, I know you have the bar and everything but it wouldn’t have to be a full time thing.”

“YES, H, You should sooo do that,” Louis shouts, not realizing how loud he’s actually being - blame the wine. “C’mon, love I can set you up with one!”

“I don’t know guys, I don’t know the first thing about making videos!”

“I can help you, Haz. It’s easy, you don’t have to do anything crazy! Look we’ll make a video right now!”

“YES!” Niall shrieks! “I’ll be in in too! You know how many view that thing will get!”

Harry throws his hands over his face, embarrassed by what’s about to take place. Louis grabs his phone and turns it to video mode and presses record.

Louis whispers “Ok, Harry, go ahead - introduce yourself!”

Begrudgingly, Harry begins to talk. “Ello’ everyone,” he says sarcastically, copying Louis’ signature intro to his videos. “My name is Harry Styles, and I guess this is my new YouTube channel. I don’t really know what my channel will be like, if anything at all, but Niall here thinks this will be a smash hit. Say hello, Niall, don’t be rude.”

Louis pans over to Niall, downing back the last little bit of wine he has in his glass.

“Hey Everyone, thanks for watching this video! Make sure you compliment, I mean, comment and subscribe to Harry!” he roared as he pushes the phone back towards Harry.

“Thank you all for coming, lovely to meet you. See you again soon!”

“Perfect, babe! I’ll just set you up with an account quick and post it! See no editing needed. You’re brilliant!” Louis gives him a quick kiss on the forehead and runs off to use Niall’s computer.

5 Minutes later, Harry gets a notification on his phone.

  
  



	2. 2016.

**2016**

 

January

 

“5...4...3...2...1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!” the crowd shouts as the clock hits midnight. The bar was packed with regulars that frequent Harry’s bar as a special invite only celebration.

Louis closes in on Harry for their midnight kiss, arms wrapped around each other - forgetting everyone else was in the room. Louis rest his head on Harry’s shoulder and they have a cuddle right in the middle of the bar.

“Love you, H. Can I, um.. “ Louis groaned into Harry’s ear. “Steal you away for the rest of the night or do you have to stay?”

Harrys eyebrow shot up, “Perks of being the boss, my dear. I can leave whenever I want. What did you have in mind?”

Louis bolts towards Harry, connecting their lips in an instant.  Louis parts Harry’s mouth open with his tongue and dives inside, rough and gentle at the same time. He pulls Harry in closer, mouth making his way into his ear.   
  
“Want to be in you.. now” he growls, grabbing Harry’s hand and placing it over the front of his jeans. Thank fuck its so dark in the bar now.

“Let’s go,” Harry grabs ahold of Louis’ wrist with force and starts to drag him toward the front door.”

“Z, shut it down, will yah?” Harry yells back toward the bar.

“Sure, Haz. Oh and have a good lay Lou!” Zayn giggles in response.

Louis responds with a loud “Fook off,” middle finger in the air as they disappear through the door and up the stairs.

They barely make it into the door of their flat before Louis is ripping the buttons off of Harry’s sheer shirt. Leaving a trail of shirts, skinnies and pants from the front door to the bedroom door. Louis pushes Harry on the bed, spread out ready and waiting.  He rushes to the night table grabbing his favorite bottle of strawberry lube, skipping over the last few remaining condoms as they had both received a clear result from their tests a few weeks ago.  

Turning his attention back towards the bed, he sees Harry’s hand wrapped around himself trying to relieve some of the tension.  

Louis speaks with a growl in this throat “Ah Ah, Haz. No touching. Let me take care of you.”  

Harry just nods, and does what he’s told. Placing his hands back down on the sheets, gripping them knowing what’s coming his way.

Louis wraps around his hand on Harry’s length nibbling on his lip,  he sinks down licking and sucking as he keeps his hand stroking up and down on Harry’s cock.

“Fuck, Haz. So beautiful.” he moans in between strokes.

“Lou, more please. Need you in me.”  

Louis stops and pops open the lube container and starts to slick up three fingers. Moving them towards the underside of Harry. Taking his pointer finger and gently circling the rim of Harry’s pink hole, teasing him just enough to get some noise out of him.

“Oh my God, Fuck, Lou.” Harry arches his back trying to maneuver Louis finger inside him, himself.

“On your front, love. Want you from behind.” Louis says softly. Harry does so, arms flexing as the pushes himself over.

Louis’ mouths around him bum, slowly sucking and nipping his way towards Harry’s hole - hopefully leaving marks for tomorrow.

“I swear to fucking God Louis, you tease me for another second and I’m gonna tie you down to this bed and make you watch me get myself off.”

“That sounds… hot.” 

Harry sticks his bum up a little more, hoping Louis gets his point.

“Impatient boy, tonight, are we Styles?”

"You have no idea, been wanting you all night." his voice desperate.

Louis licks his lips as he brushes over his hole, Harry moans at the contact, even before Louis’ finger enters him. Slowing inserting his pointer past his second knuckle, he bends his finger trying to slowly stretch Harry out as fast as he can. As soon as Harry is matching his thrusts with his bum pushing back towards him, Louis pushes a second finger in, keeping up the strokes and opening his two fingers apart, the scissoring feeling makes Harry squirm on the bed, his head pushed down into the mattress trying to muffle his screams. 

“Lou please, more." 

Louis pushes a third finger down into Harry, bending closer to him as he crooks his fingers into a hook spreading Harry open wide. Louis sits up not wanting to leave Harry empty, he tries to uncap the lube bottle once more but fumbles with it and it falls the the floor. Continuing thrusting his knuckles deep into Harry, he manages to pick up the bottle once more, his teeth now opening the cap. He drizzles the lube all over his rock hard self and throws the bottle to the other side of the room. Taking his hand and distributing the slick substance all over, he lines himself up as best he can, fingers still going. In one foul swoop his fingers exit and Harry is filled up all with Louis’ cock. 

“Holy… fucking… shit..,” Harry coughs out, very pleased with the sensation. “Love yo.. LouuuAHHH”

Harry screams as Louis finds his prostate. 

Louis leans down to kiss his lips to the back of Harry’s ear, thrusting his length inside of Harry, even deeper.  Harry continues to squirm, nearly pulling the sheets off the bed from gripping them so hard. He becomes more needy and he starts to push back with his arse to meet Louis' every thrust. Harry’s up on his hands and knees without even realizing, Louis head resting on his back, arms wrapped around his waist trying to find Harry’s hard cock, sucking bruises into his back and love handles. The second Louis’ grabs hold of Harry, he can feel his dick twitch and the response of the contact. Harry let’s out a low moan and that’s it for him. Louis pulls out, creating white streaks of hot all over Harry’s perfect bum. Another flick of the wrist has Harry doing the same, all over Louis’ hand and his own tummy. 

“Don’t move love, I’ll go grab a flannel.”

Harry nods, staying still even though he wants to collapse from being so happy and full. Moments later Louis is back wiping him down as they finally fall back down to the mattress. Harry pulls Louis onto his chest, burying his nose into Louis' hair, kissing him just above the temple. 

Louis can feel Harry falling asleep while wrapped inside his arms. His thoughts start to wander as he falls asleep.  The email sitting in his inbox from Liza that he had received earlier this morning, still haunting him trying to figure out a decent way to respond. It was always a thought in the back of his mind, ever since the last round of correspondence. 

 

+++

 

_ Subject: Thank You _

 

_ Liza & Team, _

_ Thank you so much for the generous offer. As much as I would love to produce the opening documentary, I don’t believe I would be able to leave London. I probably have enough of my own documentary to keep me busy while in the states for now, but the content that my piece surrounds has to be centered within London. Along with that, it would be really difficult to leave my boyfriend and family. _

_ I do really appreciate the offer and if there’s anything I can help with in London, I absolutely would.  _

_ Kind Regards, _

_ Louis _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Subject : Please reconsider; DocLA Opportunity  _

 

_ Evening Louis, _

_ Wishing you a Happy New Year! Sorry for the late response, but the entire team has been off for a majority of this holiday season. We understand your position of wanting to keep working on your own documentary and leaving your family.  We would be willing to make accommodations to have you fly back every few weeks to visit or even help move your boyfriend out to LA as well. Like I said before, we don’t need a decision right away so please reconsider out offer. We will do whatever it takes to get you to Los Angeles. I will get in touch with you in a few months, as always let us know if you have any questions or requests. This could really mean big things for you, Louis. We’d hate for you to pass this up! _

_ Sincerely, _ _   
_ _ Liza _

 

_ +++ _

 

It will be alright, Louis thought, he would just politely decline the offer again in an a few months. Even the offer of flying back and forth every few weeks would put a damper on things. It takes almost 12 hours to fly there, plus delays because there always are some.  Then to try and deal with the jetlag it would take him the entire weekend to recover and he’d be back on a plane to LA. He would have more chances to make other movies. He’d go back to YouTube full time after his doc was wrapped up, things would be great. Louis gently drifts off to sleep with Harry nuzzled into his neck. 

Early the next morning Louis wakes up to the smell of something sweet, cinnamon sugar washing over him, coming from the kitchen.  He jumps out of bed, throwing on a fresh pair of blank pants and wanders over to the kitchen. Harry is faced towards the counter, wet hair pulled back into a messy bun, a blue silk dressing gown tied around himself.  Drizzling icing over fresh cinnamon rolls fresh out the oven as Louis sneaks up behind him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Morning, my love. Happy New Year!”

“Hello, Darling” Harry smirked, his breath low and rough.

“Are you ready to start our first New Year’s Day tradition?”

“Watchings FRIENDS from the beginning and seeing how far we can get? You bet I am.”

“Good, good. I just need to jump in the shower, after last night. Give me 10 and I’ll be right out.”

“Sure thing. These need to cool off anyway,” Harry turns to throw away the icing packet into the bin. “Is’ it OK if I use your computer for a minute? I left mine at the bar and I don’t feel like running down in my dressing gown.”

Louis chuckles, “Aw come on love, - I’m sure the girls down at the bar would love to see you in this.” Louis pulls a little at the tie that’s wrapped around him.

Harry laughs and throws his head back rolling his eyes.

“Yeah course love, go ahead. I’ll be right back.”

Harry sets the pan of hot rolls on the table, tossing the pot holders next to them. He walks into Louis’ office and flicks on the overhead light sitting down on the faux leather chair in front of the desk. Waking up the computer from its sleep, it illuminaties with a bright light, showing a picture of a the two of them bundled up with hats and scarves on a cool October morning.  Liam and Zayn and dragged them out to pick pumpkins as a double date, by the time they got back their toes so frozen they sat in the bath until their fingers and toes were shriveled up beyond belief. 

He clicks open Google Chrome, only needing to check on his email and ordering sheet to make sure all of his orders would be arriving on time.  The bar desperately needed to be replenished after last nights party. The browser swooshes up from the bottom of the screen, Louis already logged into his email forgetting to sign out the last time he had been on. Harry goes to sign out of the account when the bottom email catches his eye, already read from yesterday. Email headline “ _ Subject : Please reconsider; DocLA Opportunity”.  _ __

Reconsider? Harry thought, he doesn’t think Louis had mentioned anything about a new project for DocLA. This couldn’t be something new either since the email was only dated yesterday.  He turns his ear towards the door, hearing the water running from the other room.  Shifting his eyes he clicks on the email.  
  
_ Fuck, I should not be doing this…I should NOT be doing this. This is an invasion of privacy. But why wouldn’t Louis mention anything about a new job? Harry is screaming at himself in his head, why is he so damn nosy.   _

His eyes shift towards the door with every creek of their flat, his heart pounding as he skims the content of the email. Once he’s gotten though it he closes out of the browser and pushes himself back away from the desk, trying to comprehend what he’s read.

_ Was Louis giving something up because of me? Why else would they say they’d move me out to LA as well?  I shouldn’t be the one getting in the way of Louis career. Fuck. I shouldn’t have opened that email. Do I say something? No I can’t then he’ll know I was snooping. Fucking hell Styles, this is what you get for being a nosy bastard.  _

He hears the water shut off from the bathroom, and jumps up from the sound of Louis walking on the floorboards. He races his way back to the living room sitting on the couch grabbing a blanket, trying to connect Netflix to the TV, while still trying to make sense of what’s in his head. 

_ Maybe Louis would bring it up eventually, as much as he wouldn't want him to go, he couldn’t be the one to hold him back for an amazing opportunity - whatever that opportunity was. Yeah, he would just wait. No use worrying about something that wouldn’t have to happen for a few months. _

Louis joins him on the couch and nuzzles around Harry with his black adidas joggers and jumper, pulling the blanket over the two of them. Louis vanilla scented shampoo rolling up to Harry’s nostrils as he presses a chaste kiss to his ear. They sink down into the couch and start the marathon, all while Harry is trying to forget what he read in that email. 

  
  


February 

 

Harry has had such a shit day. He’d gotten up early, as always and gone down to the bar to start the monthly inventory. Normally it would be an all day thing, but he had started a little bit the day before so that he and Louis could go out for their weekly dinner later that evening. He was in the back counting all the vodka bottles when Zayn busted into the back room, annoyed expression rolling across his face.

“H, the taps are dry and we don’t have any in back. I called George to see when the next delivery was coming in, but he said we weren't on his route until next week. Did you submit the order?”

“Yes, of course I did. What’s today, Tuesday? I just thought he was running a bit late. Shit. Let me try and call, see if he can’t fit us in.”   
  
“Already tried that boss, he said he’s booked solid. Only way is to go pick up the kegs ourselves if we want it today..and today’s two pound tuesday so we’re gonna need it.”

“For fucks sake,” Harry sighs, raising his hand to his forehead, headache starting to form. “The distribution center is all the way on the other side of town, and with the traffic it’ll take me all afternoon - I’ll never finish this.”

“Let me take over Haz, I’ll call Liam down to come help tend the bar for awhile. Take the van, we need that beer stat.”

Harry takes a deep breath. “Yeah,” he shakes his head. “You’re right, I better go now, I don’t want to be sitting in traffic all night, have dinner with Lou later.”

Harry grabs the keys from the peg hook next to the back door, and heads out giving Zayn a wave goodbye. “See ya in a bit, be back as soon as I can. Thanks again.”

“No problem mate.” Zayn nods back. He then grabs his mobile from his back pocket and shoots off a text to Louis.   
  


*

 

Harry arrives back to the bar three hours later, full van of kegs in tow to replenish all the lines. He backs the van into the small loading area they have in the back next to the garage spaces that Niall and Louis own. There’s no way in hell he was going to carry in all these kegs himself, he’d have to coax out Zayn and Liam to help.  He walks up to the back door to pull it open, but alas - its locked. That’s odd. It’s only 6:30, there’s no reason it should be locked.  He knocks twice, and waits a minute, but still no answer. 

“Zayn!” he shouts with his mouth cupped to the door, as if that would help but still gets no response. 

He sighs as he zips up his coat a little more, to begin the treck around the building to enter the front door to see what the hell is going on. He rounds the corner past the emergency exit, frozen snow cracking under his boots as the wind picks up. “Fucking freezing” he mutters under his breath.

Opening the front door to the building, stomping off his boots in the entryway and unzipping his coat slightly. The blinds turned down against the wall of windows that line the bar.  _ What the fuck? _ he thought.  _ Why does it look like the place was shut down? _

Pulling open the door, he hears the lock click. Well, at least he could get in to his own damn bar.

“Zayn, what the bloody he…” Harry’s voice dies in his throat. 

Tea lights line the floor into a path that leads back where he can see Louis at the end, standing in a circle.  He looks around, every table, every spot at the bar lit with full size candles and rose petals. A camera sitting up on a tripod in the corner behind the bar, red light blinking staring him down as Zayn and Liam arms wrapped around each other manning the camera, trying their best to hide. Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden plays low over the sound system in the bar.

Tears start to well in his eyes, as he walks the lit path towards Louis. 

“Hi love,” Louis trembled. “Sorry for making you run across town, but I needed you gone for a few hours.”

“Lou..”

“Sh, please love, let me get this out. Before I forget what I want to say. Come ‘ere my darling.” He pulls Harry in closer to him and takes both of his hands. Louis is definitely nervous, his hands clammy in Harry's.  

“My Hazza, I love you so so much. I remember the day we met, right here in this bar a year ago and I was just so enamored with you. I knew back then I wanted you to be mine. We’ve been through alot already this past year or so and you make me the happiest man in the entire world. You are my everything. You are my soulmate, the one I want to spend,” Louis sheds a tear, voice still trembling as he goes to reach into his back pocket. “forever with.”   
  
Slowly opening the box he breathes, “Harry Edward Sty…”

“Louis, wait.” Harry sobbed.

Louis face shot up like a deer in the headlights. Confused as to what the hell was going on.

“I just.. I jus..” Harry stifles out trying to hold back his tears. “Look, I love you so much, and do want this,” he points between the two of them. “one day. But I need you to go to LA. I can’t be the one that stops you and all of your talent from flourishing.”

“L.A? What in the hell are you talking about?” Louis snaps the the ring box shut. “I never..”

“I saw the email.. in your inbox, I know you have another job offer and I’m sorry I read that email. I do regret it, but I need you to focus on your career now. I know this has to be a huge opportunity for you and I can’t say yes to you knowing it would hold you back from that.”

“ _ What? _ You went through my emails?”

Harry cut him off, “Not on purpose, you had it open.. I shouldn't of read it. I’m truly sorry.”

A horrified Zayn pushes the camera down, as not to record what is going on between the two of them. The camera recording the floor and only collecting the audio.

“What the fuck Harry, this is my decision, it’s my job. You don’t have a say with that jobs I take. Do I tell you how to run this bar?” he huffs, head spinning this is not how tonight was supposed to go. 

“Well, no. But Louis, please. I still lo..”

“Just, I, I can’t believe this is actually happening right now. I have to go.”

Louis pushes past Harry jumping over the line of lit candles, running out the door up to the flat. 

Harry stands there, dumbfounded. Swiping the tears still falling from his eyes. Liam and Zayn come out from the back room, tuning off the camera as they pass. 

“Haz, come on, maybe you should come back to ours for the night.” Liam squeaks.  
  
“No, I have to go talk to him..” he tries to break past Liam, but he catches his wrist and turns him back around. 

“Harry, please. You both just need to cool off. You can go talk to him in the morning, sort it all out then. It’ll be fine.”

“Fuck off Liam, I have to go talk to him. Now.” Harry breaks out of Liam’s grip, rushing out the door and up the flight the stairs. Turning the knob on the door, of course it’s locked.  He fishes for his keys to undo the lock and finally pulls the right key to get it open. He tries to swing open the door, but is promptly met with the door hitting him square on the forehead.  
  
“Fuck.” he scoured. The security latch holding the door in place. There was no way he was getting into the flat, not without Louis letting him in.

“LOUIS.” he bangs on the door. “PLEASE LET ME IN, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU.”

He is met with silence. 

“LOUIS.” he groaned. “PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO LET ME IN THIS IS MY FLAT TOO YOU KNOW, YOU CAN’T JUST LOCK ME OUT.”

Louis appears within the three inch wedge of the door.

“I will leave your shit outside the door tomorrow. Now leave me the fuck alone.” Louis snarls through the space and slams the door shut.

Harry bangs against the door again. Full streams of tears, unable to hold anything back.

“Please, please, Lou. What the fuck are you doing? Can’t we just talk this out? I’m still here for you, please let me be here.”

The door jets open again, this time without the security lock. Louis reddened tear stained eyes looking directly at Harry. 

“You left me the second you said wait, now please leave. I can’t do this.”

“Louis, NO!” he goes to reach for him, but is faced with the door once more.

Liam comes quietly up the stairs, pulling Harry into an embrace as he sobs into his shoulder. 

“C’mon mate, lets go.” 

 

*

 

Louis slams the door, his blood boiling at the emotion pouring form him. 

_ Where the fuck does Harry get off telling him what to do, and going though his emails. What the fuck. What else had he snooped through. What am I supposed to do now? I never want to see that fucker again, not after what he tried to pull and he fucking works downstairs. Shit, he’s going to run into him all the time.  _

He hears his phone blowing up in his pocket, taking it out without even looking and shutting it off right away, throwing it to the couch. He couldn’t be bothered talking to anyone, even though most of those text would probably be Harry or Liam and Zayn trying to make sure he was OK. He would deal with them tomorrow, right now he just wanted to cry himself to sleep. His worst nightmare coming true, the person he loved the most in the world not only declining his proposal but betraying his trust in the same breath. 

He just needed to go, to get away from here. From everything. 

Deciding to crash on the couch in his office, not being able to step foot into  _ their _ room he eyes the computer and does the one thing that makes the most sense to him in that moment. 

 

+++

 

Subject: DocLA

 

Hi Liza,

I was wondering if the chance to produce the opening documentary is still up on the table.  A few things for me have changed and I’m available to come to LA, as I would hate to pass up the opportunity. Please let me know, I can fly out as early as Thursday if needed. Just need to get a few things sorted here.

Regards,

Louis

 

+++

  
  


He gets a response almost right away.

  
  


+++

  
  


Hi Louis,

Yes, of course the offer is still yours. I’ll set up some things and give you a call tomorrow.   
Can’t wait to work with you!

Thanks,

Liza

  
  


+++

  
  


May

Locking the door behind him, Louis tosses his keys and camera bag onto the sofa as he passes, walking into the small kitchen of his new flat. It was nice enough, Doc LA had rented the furnished flat out for him in Santa Monica. Just a one bedroom flat, with a larger living room so he had somewhere to set up his computer and camera gear.  It was fairly close to the water, so he could see the ocean from almost every room.  Pulling a Stella from the fridge he downs half of it before lighting up a smoke out in the crisp spring air, on the balcony just off the kitchen. He had been here for just about three months, trying not to think about the day he’d left London.

A teary filled goodbye while he left the keys to his flat with Zayn and Liam who would be living and watching over the flat while Louis was away, a temporary living situation for them while they saved up to buy a home on the other side of town. He was happy to let them use the flat in the meantime, other wise it would be gathering dust.  Once he was done in LA, his lease would be up and he would find somewhere else to live. Far, far, far away from Harry and the bar.  

He calls and orders some takeaway, chinese tonight, because, why bother cooking?  While he waits for the food to arrive, he imports the footage from the shoot today to his computer.  The folder on his desktop titled “H+L” sitting there, taunting him in the upper left corner.  Giving into the temptation, he clicks the folder open and opens a random file.  The video starts to play, it's just a short clip of the two of them in  _ their  _ flat. Cooking fajitas over the stove, both embarrassingly flirting with each other, the look of love bringing tears to Louis eyes. He hasn’t worked on his own documentary in months, still too hurt to even think about the footage. He’d been off social media almost all together, only checking twitter once or twice to see tweets from his followers asking what the hell was going on.  He decides to pull out his vlogging camera, to make a quick video and hopefully stop all the nagging going on in his mentions.

“Ello’ everyone,” he speaks without his normal cheery tone. “I just wanted to take a quick video to update you all about what was going on with me. I know I’ve been gone for awhile, but I’ve needed some time to me self. Still do, to be honest. I’m in LA right now, working on some projects. Dunno when I’ll be back in London, but it's probably not anytime soon.”

He stares as his reflection in the viewfinder.  Hair amess, rims of his eyes reddened and tear filled, a baggy red tee hangs low around his collarbones that probably hasn’t been washed in weeks.  Who gives a shit anyway, he thinks. Tears being to fall down his cheeks.

“And just to hopefully get people to stop tweeting at me, Harry and I have split up. We would like to keep to ourselves about what happened, if you could respect our privacy that would really be appreciated.  I’ll try to vlog a little more when I’m up for it. Thanks and love you all.”

 

June

 

Harry was finishing up the last of the billing for the month of June, the oddly hotter than normal temperatures had made for an exceptionally busy month. Sales had been through the roof, which is good to keep his mind off things.  Every now and then he’d get super sentimental and think about to where his life was a few short months ago.  Regretting the proposal rejection one moment to being glad Louis was doing what he always wanted to the next. It was something that he was working through weekly in his therapy sessions he’d started going to.  As soon as Louis had left, his mind would go into these deep dark places, wanting to call Louis every second and beg for forgiveness. Nick, his therapist, said he needed to work through those bursts of impulse because if Louis did really want a reconciliation, he would of called or at least attempted to make contact himself.  It was just best to let it be for now, let the dust settle try and move on. It was the healthy thing to do.  Harry was in one of those moments now, the impulse to hear Louis voice took over.  The plus side was, he didnt need to actually call him. That’s what YouTube was for.

Heartbeat racing he typed in the search bar youtube.com/louist and Louis’ page pops up, his profile picture bright and center.  His beautiful smile and quiff standing out more than anything else on the page.  Only two videos since February, Harry noticed. One from May, with the thumbnail of Louis looking off camera, tired and disheveled. Harry doesn’t even think about clicking that one as a fear he may be mentioned in it. The second was only from 3 days ago, titled “Thank You for 1M”. He clicks the link and shuts his eyes, waiting for the voice to start talking that used to calm him down.

“Ello’ everyone,” the video starts and Harry slowly opens one eye seeing Louis standing on the beach in California, a rush of emotions comes flooding back to Harry.   
  
“I just wanted to take a few minutes to update you all.  I’m doing a lot better since the last video I posted, so I wanted to thank you all for your support with that.” A grin starts to appear on his face and he slowly walks down the coastline of the ocean. Wind blowing through his freshly washed hair, no product in it as it flies with each gust of wind. “I finally hit 1M followers this morning, I couldn’t believe it, it's been a goal of mine for many, many years so I’m very appreciative of you all helping me to get there. I’m back to my old routine and my special projects are going exceptionally well. The more I think about it, the move to California was probably the best decisi..”

Harry slams the laptop shut.

_ Best decision? Who the fuck does he think he is? He didn’t even want to go. Why the everloving fuck did I click on this video? _

His emotions flipping back and forth from being angry to what Louis was going on about, with the great decision to move to the heart wrenching sadness of missing his best friend. Before he lets his thoughts get the best of him, he pulls together all the paperwork still sitting on his desk and throws it into is workbook and heads off  to  get a cuppa to calm himself down .

  
  


December

 

Walking out of the self opening doors, Louis’ black adidas trainers crunch under the wet snow that lay on the pathway.  He sees his Uber pull up to the curb as the driver quicky gets out to help him with all his bags.  A month's worth of items and camera equipment travelling back with him, along with all the presents he’d purchased in the states for Liam, Zayn and all his siblings. The car makes its way from Heathrow to his flat, purposely scheduling his flight to land in during a time that he knew Harry would be busy at a meeting (via his insider Zayn). His flat was only a pitstop for a day to crash for the night, take care of a few packing and unpacking chores, then in the morning he’d be off to Doncaster to spend his birthday and Christmas with his family. He only needed to avoid Harry for about 12 hours, going in once and out early in the morning should do the trick. He made sure to have Liam stock the fridge with a night worth of food and to swear not to tell Harry he’d be in town. 

Sneaking his way up the backstair case, trying to not to make too much noise he finds his way back into his old flat. Memories he wishes he could forget come rushing back to him the moment he swings open the door. The flat was basically the same, the main pieces of furniture kept, but the mementos from his past are now replaced with pictures of the Liam and Zayn on the wall.  He notices Harry’s baking corner now converted into a painting station with cans and canvases lining the top, he sighs and rummages through the fridge for a beer.  

Crashing on the sofa and checking in on his twitter he hears a car door screech up to the front of the building, then three loud obnoxious honks follow. Seconds pass and the person who’s in the car is proper impatient, sending out three more honks out into the air. 

_ What the fuck?  _ Louis thinks to himself and flips over on the couch to see what in the hell is going on.  Peeking his eyes through the blinds he sees a mini cooper and some chap with slicked back brown hair with sunnies on, rolling the window open - only to shout at someone on the pavement.  A white bull terrier sticking his head out back window, barking uncontrollably.

“What kind of a shit show is this?” 

Within the same breath Louis freezes, heart stopping with his next thought.

Harry walks towards the car, long black trench covering most of his body, worn brown boots skipping through the snow. His hair now long enough for it to be pulled into a bun, loose chocolate curls flying free around his face in the wind.  He leans towards the driver’s window, talking to the man inside. Louis’ stomach starts to turn.

“Who the fuck is that?” he mumbles under his breath.

He sees Harry cackle out a laugh then run around to the other side of the car, jumping in and petting the white dog that jumps to his lap.

“No, don’t… Har..”

The car speeds off, leaving a trail of exhaust smoke behind on the cold winter day in London. Louis turns back around, breathing heavy with his head between his legs trying to calm himself.

“Breathe Louis, Breathe.” 

This was why he wanted to avoid Harry at all costs, he should have just bit the bullet and gotten a hotel room for the night. Fuck, this was everything he feared. Throwing himself into the feelings he’d wish he could forget, clearly Harry has. Going on a date with some bloke with his stupid car, stupid hair and stupid dog. 

Why had no one told him Harry had a new boy toy? To spare his feelings? They all would of had to know, Niall included and not one of them thought to mention it, what lovely friends he had. Pricks, all of em. Why do they think he couldn’t handle it? This could be the last straw, get him over the hump and move on once and for all with his life. It doesn’t mean he can’t be sad for one last night.

Walking over to the kitchen pantry he pulls out the step stool and stands on it to reach the top shelf, moving some cereal boxes out of the way and pulls out two of the many bottles Harry had stocked all those months ago. A bottle of tequila and vodka would be his friends for the night.  

Multiple shots and a few good crying sessions later the clock hits midnight and Louis takes out his vlogging camera for whatever reason and decides he needs to get his feelings out on tape. Maybe he can use it for the shit show of a documentary he’ll have to put together sometime. Sometime far in the future, then he can laugh about what an utter twat he’s being right now.

Lighting up a smoke off the back window, snow slowly failing through the night sky over the city behind him, he turns on his camera and starts to speak. “Ello’ everyone,” he slurs looking not directly at the lens of the camera. “I just have some things I want to get off me’ chest, I dunno if this’ll make it into whatever vlog or doc I’m working on but let’s give this a go. I’ve not been myself lately, I thought running away to California would get rid of all my problems. But now I’m back home and..” he pauses to calm his breathing down. “I’ve just seen Harry from my flat window, I don’t think he saw me and probably doesn't want to.. but I just miss him so much. He was my world and in the blink of an eye it was all gone. I still love him, ya know. A love like that just doesn’t go away. I should of talked to him. I should of listened to what he had to say. We should of talked. We.. should of… talked.” He takes a sharp breath of air through his nostrils. “I dunno why I’m even recording this, I probably won’t use any of it. No one cares to see this. Harry has moved on and now I need to as well. This is my last vlog about the subject, I need to be done and carry on.”

Tears stream down his cheeks as he shuts the camera off and takes the last swig of tequila from the bottle, throwing the butt of the cigarette into the bin on the window ledge. He tosses the empty bottle on the kitchen table as he passes it grabs a throw from the back of the chair and drapes to over his body as he crashes onto the sofa deep into its cushions. The city noises from outside help him lull off into dreamland.

 

*

 

He awakens the next morning to the annoyance of an alarm he’d set the night before. 7:00 am was too early to be up, especially with a pounding headache and a sour stomach. Why the fuck did he drink so much?  His eyes slowly peek open, eyelids still heavy from the night before. He tosses the throw off of him, needing to use the toilet after all that liquor he’d consumed. As his feet hit the floor he almost jumps back onto the couch, the chill from the ground sending a shiver up his spine. He makes it to the loo and flips the light switch - nothing goes on. He toggles it a few more times just to be sure. Fucking great, powers out; which is probably why the flat is freezing, no heat either. 

“Of fookin’ course.” he speaks to no one, his voice raspy from the cold air overnight. Looking out the kitchen window he’s almost horrified at what he sees. So much snow, when the fuck did that happen? In all the years he’s lived in London, he’s never seen it snow like this. In Doncaster, sure there had been plenty of snowy days but in London almost never. This was the kind of snow you pray for when you’re a little kid. To stay home from school, mess around in the garden with your siblings and run back inside to drink cocoa with a red nose and frozen fingers. It’s the kind of snow you pray that stays away once you’ve become an adult and have to drive in it. The snow today was that kind of snow, he’ll need to see how bad the streets actually look before he can make a decision if he can drive in this or not.

He throws on some slippers he finds by the front door and runs down the flight of stairs to the front entryway. Christmas decorations greet him from every part of the entry, but different from all the years prior. Garland hung from the ceiling intertwined with colored Christmas lights and a brand new tree in the corner with fake presents wrapped sitting nicely under it. Something that has Harry's name written all over it. He sighs and unlocks the latch on the front door trying to push it open and with much to his chagrin, it barely opens. He gives it another shove as the bell jingles and is able to open the door just enough to see that there is at least 30cm of snow. The difference from the walkway to the street was nowhere to be seen. Something like this would take hours to clean up, London’s public works probably wouldn’t be prepared for this much snow. There wasn’t a soul to be seen out on the streets, there’s no way he’d be getting out of here anytime soon. He grabs his phone from his pocket to Facetime his Mum to tell her he’d be later than scheduled when he hears another jingle from behind him, from the door of the pub. His breathing stops as he turns on the balls of his feet to meet a shocked Harry with his jaw to the ground. His mind is blank, unable to form any words for what feel like hours. 

“Hi,” he lets out in a whisper.

“What are you doing here?” Harry snaps, not happy and clearly just been awoken from the rukus Louis was causing at the front door. His hair a mess and a huge red line on the side of his face.

“I.. um.. I’m back for uhh, Christmas.” He scratches the side of his head and shoves his phone back into his sweats. “I, ah, came back into town and just needed a place to crash for the night. I thought you.. I didn’t think you would be here this early. But I ah think we’re…” he motions to the door.

Harry promptly walks over and opens the front door, bell jingling again.   
  
“Fucking great, we’re trapped. This is bloody perfect. Did everyone else know you were coming into town?”

Louis looks down at his feet and sheepishly speaks. “Uh yeah, I may have mentioned it to the guys. But I really thought I’d only be here for a few hours. Just pop in’n out, and we wouldn’t cross paths.”

“Super, well next time maybe mention to the boys to let me know when you decided to ‘pop in’ this way I can stay far, far away from this place.”

“Why are you even here this early anyway?” he snaps back after hearing Harry's harsh tone.

“I came to do some inventory last night but was too tired to drive home. I thought I was going to get out of here before all that snow fell, but unfortunately I fell asleep.”

“Couldn't have your boyfriend pick ya up then?”   
  
“Boyfriend, what are you on about? Ya know it doesn’t even matter. Have a great holiday once you get outta here.” He walks back into the pub and slams the door shut, locking it behind him.

“Harry - wait!” Louis shouts through the glass, and knocks on the door a few more times with no response.

Begrudgingly, Louis makes his way back up stairs and throws on an extra jumper and pair of socks to try and stay warm. He can’t believe how bloody freezing it is, without the power he can’t even make a cuppa to keep his insides warm.  The thoughts of Harry swirl around him, his harsh tone taunting him. If only he could talk to him, clear things up and get back on track.  Deep down he still loved Harry, even with all the time that has passed.  But there’s no way Harry would talk to him, not after him cutting off all contact and leaving or throwing all of his belongings into bin bags and pushing them all to the upper landing outside the flat door. There was no way Harry would unlock that door for him to even get a chance to talk. In a last ditch effort, Louis does the only thing he can think of.

A few minutes pass with no answer, he knows Harry would be on his phone since there would be nothing else to do. He tries again.

He gets a response almost instantly.   
  
  


Louis could feel the rage building up inside of him, a low grumble in his stomach twisting with uneasy feelings. He replies.

The message sends and there’s no reply. Should he go downstairs and see if he’ll open the door? Three loud knocks suddenly hit his front door. Frozen in his place, knowing Harry is the one behind the sounds. He sinks down more into the couch even more when the knocking sounds appear again.  He pulls up the courage to get up with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and slowly unlatches the door to pull it open.

“Harr-”

“ _ You  _ miss me? No, you don’t  _ get  _ to miss me.  _ You _ are the one who left.  _ You _ wouldn't talk to me when I wanted to explain myself for saying no to your proposal.  _ You _ ran from the problem, so why the  _ hell _ should I even give you a second look now?”

“Harry, please.. I am so so sorry. I shouldn’t of..” he trails off. Harry’s pink lips stand there taunting him, so supple and the perfect shade of pink.  An electrictricity fills the room once their eyes connect. A feeling he hasn’t felt in months, something that was missing from their conversation in the lobby. Louis surges forward, pulling Harry in and crashing their lips together. Harry gives in for a split second, moaning into the kiss. It’s apparent a second later that Harry's brain catches up with what his body is doing and pushes Louis off.

“What the fuck was that for?” Harry demanded, clearly unsure about what just happened.

“I’m sorry,” Louis stammered. “I shouldn’t of done that.. and I shouldn’t of run away to California, if I could change anything it would be to have not slammed the door in your face the day I proposed. I just, shit Haz - I missed you.”

Harry’s face changes from anger to sadness with each word that come out of Louis’ mouth.

“It was the worst mistake of my life. Ever since that day I have never stopped missing you, I have never stopped loving you. Even if you’ve moved on, that's fine - I just.. I just need you to not hate me. I couldn’t live with myself if I thought you did.”

“Why do you keep going on about me having a boyfriend? Why would you think I could've moved on so easily?” Harry’s eyes shift away, as he fumbles with the buttons on his shirt not being able to look Louis in the eye again. He speaks again, his voice with a more painful tone than before. “We were together for over a year, you  _ proposed _ to me. Do you know how badly I wanted to say yes to you? I wasn’t just going to jump on the next guy I saw.”

“I’m sorry, I just.. I saw you yesterday getting in some guys car and you looked happy. So I thought I put two and two together…”

“Nick?” Harry questions. His voice becoming more steady. “Oh no, no. Nick is my therapist, I’ve been going to him for about nine months now. We just got on real well, so sometimes we hang out when I’m not paying him to listen to all my problems. But no dating, he’s got a boyfriend.” A small smile showing on his face, dimple forming deep within his cheek. “I can’t believe you thought I’d moved on so fast. That’s the reason for therapy actually, trying to work out my feelings after everything that happened.”

“Please don’t hate me Haz. Really, I am truly sorry, same with the kiss it won’t happen again. I hope that one day you can forgive me.”  
  
“I don't hate you Louis, you don't hate your first love - and I hope you don’t hate me either for saying no, I just thought I was doing what was right. I never wanted to hold you back from your dreams.”

“Like you said,” he smirks. “You never hate your first love.”

There’s an awkward pause between the two, Harry still standing out in the hall. 

“Do you want to come down for a cuppa? I’ve got that backup generator, so I can at least heat up a kettle. Feels like you need it, it's bloody freezing in here.”

“I’d love to.. As long as you're ok with me being down there.”

“Sure, sure. Look, if we’re going to try and be friends or whatever again we can’t just go back to the way it was when we were eh, dating. I have a lot I need to work though and letting you back in my life like this wasn’t something I was mentally prepared for.” Harry murmured, green eyes flicking back to up meet Louis’ piercing blue ones.

“Yes, of course Harry. Whatever you say. I don’t know where this will take us, but you know where I am at. I’ll wait forever if I have to. I said I still loved you and I meant it”

 

*

 

Two cups of tea later, both boys warmed to the bone with tea and family stories passed back and fourth of each other siblings catching them up on what’s happened the past year. 

The sound of Harry’s cackles bring even more joy to Louis. He loved seeing Harry happy more then anything, and to think he caused pain while he was away hurts him deep to his core. The past is the past, there was nothing that could be done about it now. The lights flicker back on in the middle of a story about Louis eating some questionable Chinese food off the boardwalk in Santa Monica. 

“Oh, wonderful well I guess I can get outta here now. Don’t have to hog the space in front of your heater.” 

“It’s no problem, this was nice.” Harry breathed. His stomach making a roaring sound. “Suppose I should find something that’s not liquid to eat around here.”

“Oh well, if you want, Liam left some food in the fridge. I suppose I could make us some breakfast.”

“You, cook breakfast?” Harry snorts.

“Hey, I resent that! I make a damn good egg on toast. That’s what happens when you have to fend for yourself. Especially when there are no decent places that serve a good cuppa.” 

The mere mention of Louis’ life in California brings an awkwardness into the room.

“Egg on toast sounds great, just don't give me good poisoning.”

“I can’t make any promises.” he says with a twinkle in his eye.

 

*

 

Stomachs full of a properly cooked breakfast, the two spend the remainder of the day playing board games and watching terrible rom-coms in the background all while the city of London tries to clean up the streets.

Louis phone starts to ring around 3 p.m., his Mum trying to facetime him.

“Shit,” Louis breaths out. “I forgot to ring me Mum.”

“Louis, darling. Are you ok? You haven’t shown up yet, and I was starting to get worried.” Jay quaked.

“Yes, Mum, I’m fine. Sorry, I was going to call you earlier to let you know I haven’t left yet. Snow is too bad. I just got, ah, sidetracked.” Louis looks away from the screen over to Harry on the couch. His eyes filling up with joy and of course, Jay notices.

“Is someone there with you, love? Is that the reason you haven’t come to see your Mother.”

“No, Mum that’s no the reason. The snow is too bad for me to leave. We’re snowed in.”

“We’re?” she questions with one eyebrow raised. A toddler crawling on her lap to see Achoo on the screen.

Louis flips the camera over on his phone, to show Harry sitting on the couch.

“Harry’s here with me - Hi Dorris, I will see you soon love!” he points to his phone give Harry the hint that he’s on camera.

“Hi, Mrs. Deakin!” He shouts from the other side of the room, waiving with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Oh, Harry, so lovely to see you! Hope you’re well, send your family our best for the Christmas!” she smirked back without Harry seeing her face.

Louis flips the camera back around to show his own.

“Mum, they haven’t plowed the streets here yet and it will be too late for me to drive all that way tonight. So I’ll leave first thing in the morning, then I am all yours for two entire weeks! I just need to be back in London by New Year’s Eve.”

“Ok, love. Text me before you leave. We will all be waiting for you.” 

“Will do, Mum. See you tomorrow!”  
  
“Bye, Harry!” She shouts loud enough for Harry to hear and promptly ends the call.

He then received a text message as soon as he puts his phone down.  
  


 

*

 

Since the bar was on one of the many side streets outside the main center of London, it is was one of the last to be touched. The clock nearly hitting 8 p.m. before the trucks even made it to the beginning of the street. After one last movie Harry moves towards the door, grabbing his boots and sitting back down on the couch to put them on.

“We’ll I should probably be going. It looks like they’ve just finished clearing the streets. I walked here today, so it’ll take me awhile to get back with all this snow.” He sits on the couch and begins to put his boots on.

“Harry, you shouldn’t walk back in this. It’s too cold and windy for you to walk to your flat. You can stay here if you’d like. Take the bedroom, I’ll crash on the couch again.” Louis suggests.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? Staying the night I mean, we did hate each other just this morning.”

“Please, H - I insist. You’ll catch a cold if you go out in this weather and who knows if the streets are even clear all the way to your place. Go grab some PJ’s from the spare room, all my belongings are in there. I’ll make us a cuppa tea before bed.”

“Well, if you insist then. But really, let me take the couch. You need a good night's rest if your going to drive all the way to Doncaster tomorrow. I’m not leaving for Manchester for another few days. Plenty of time to get a good night's sleep. Now do you have a spare charger for my phone?”  
  
Louis sighs and knows he’ll never win the couch argument. “In the spare room, there's extra chargers in the top drawer.”

They both go to get changed into something more comfortable to sleep in, stripping down to just their pants and loose t-shirts with the scoop neck stretched out on each shirt. Harry walks out of the guest room with a small pink bag wrapped around his wrist.

“I found my old travel toiletries kit shoved behind some cords. Now I can somewhat clean up and not feel like the bin.” he laughs. 

Seeing Harry like this a lot harder than Louis expected when he invited him to stay the night. It’s almost the same feeling as when they were living together. He laughs along with Harry to make him feel less awkward then quickly says his goodbye.

“Well, there are blankets and a few extra pillows in the hall closet when you’re ready for bed. And you already know how to work the TV and all. So have a good night Haz. I can drop you off back at home in the morning on my way out of town.”

  
“Sure, sounds great. Thanks again for letting me stay.” Harry stammers.

“No problem at all, really.” He quietly shuffles down the hall to the bedroom and shuts the door, finally being able to relax for the first time in hours.  He plugs his phone in, setting it on the side table next to the bed and flicking on the TV as he walks past. 

Tossing his shirt off he jumps into bed and gets cosy under the covers, 4Music channel on the TV. Backstreet Boys “I want it that way” music video playing when two soft knocks come from the door. 

“Lou,?” Harry whispers. “Did you want your tea? You left it on the counter.” He pushes his way through the door, two cups steaming - holding both in one hand.

“Yes, thanks!” He grabs one of the steaming mugs from Harry and settles back into the bed.

Harry stares for a second too long and snaps out of the trance Louis seems to have put him in being shirtless. 

“Right, ok, well - Night Lou.” he studders as he walks back towards the door.

“Harry, wait. Want to watch 4Music with me? Looks like they have a BSB marathon going on.”

Harry hesitates, wanting so badly to jump into the bed, but knowing he shouldn’t as it could only lead to trouble.

“No funny business, I promise.” Louis pats his hand down on the other side of the bed, gesturing for Harry to come around and sit. “Just two friends, drinking tea, watching Backstreet Boy videos. That’s it. That’s all.”

“Ok, then.” 

All promises were kept, and they strictly watched music videos in the dark. Occasionally tossing glances back and forth, faces only lit up by the light of the TV. Harry doses off first, sinking down into the mattress and under the covers snoring softly along with the music, now moved onto the entire *NSYNC discography. Louis shuts off the TV and settles back into bed, back to Harry as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

**

 

Louis wakes up Christmas morning to the ruckus of two toddlers jumping on him as he’s covered in an cozy blanket in the room where he used to sleep where he was a child. His mum not having the heart to ever change the room into anything else after he’d left. 

“Achoo, Achoo wake up!” The twins say in unison. “Santa came, you have to come and open presents, Mum said we can’t start without you.”

“Ok, ok, buggers - let’s go.”

He grabs his phone from off the side table and sees a message from Harry that came in earlier this morning.

They had been texting non-stop since the day they were stuck together in Louis’ flat. A constant reminder to what was awaiting for him when he would get back to London. It had only been two weeks since that night, but the text’s were a great reminder of getting his best friend and hopefully one day, boyfriend back. He stops at the top of the staircase seeing all his family waiting patiently sitting on the black leather couches, Christmas tree lit in the corner with every handmade ornament he and his siblings had made throughout the years, presents already passed out into neat piles for each of the children. 

He shoots out a text back to Harry before he’s pulled down the staircase by Ernie.    
  
  


*

 

Wrapping paper covered the entire floor of the living room as Louis was sitting in the middle of it trying to open the death trap of the toy box holding a baby doll for Doris. 

“Who even thinks these boxes are a good idea, what is this baby gonna do - walk off?” he criticizes and he takes the scissors to the box once more.

His Mum laughs and start picking up all the rubbish that surrounds him, the other girls running off to play with the makeup Louis purchased from America for them. 

“So..” Jay questions. “You’ve been on your phone quite a bit since you’ve been here. Harry I presume?” she begged.

“Maybe,” he smirks. 

“I haven’t seen you this happy for awhile, not since…”

“I know, not since I was with Harry the last time. We’ve been getting along for these past two weeks over text message and a few phone calls. I just don’t want to screw things up again. If a friendship is all I can get back with him, then I’ll take it. I’d rather have that then nothing at all.”

“I know darling, but the heart wants what it wants. He wouldn’t be talking to you like this if he didn’t want something else as well.”

“You don’t know that - not for sure at least.” he replied. 

“Oh honey, I don’t need to know for sure. I see the way your eyes light up when you look at your phone. The crinkles around your eyes don’t lie, love.” she smiles and bops him on the nose, helping him up from the ground. “Harry’s back at home now isn’t he? And as far as I can remember they celebrate in the morning, do they not? Not that far of a drive from here. You should see if when he’s done in Manchester if he’d like to come here for dinner tonight.”

“Oh Mum, I don’t know - I don’t want to rush him into anything.”

“Just a thought. Now go wash up, Dan is almost done with breakfast.” 

He shoots off a text to Harry before going upstairs to get ready for the day.   
  
  


*

 

It’s 6 p.m. Christmas night and Louis nervously waits on the front couch in the living room, jumping up at every set to headlights that drive down the street. 

Jay peaks from around the corner to see Louis wipe the sweat from his brow.

“And you’re sure your just friends right? Friends that are nervous before seeing for the first time in two weeks?” she ponders as she gives a cheeky wink.

“Sush, will you.” he stands as a set of headlights pull into the driveway. “I’m going out to talk for a minute, please don’t let the girls run out there just yet.

“Of course, dear. Go on then, he’s waiting.”

Louis runs out the front door, throwing on a jumper over his nice Christmas attire. Snow slowly falling through the crisp night air, his cheeks flush red at the first sight of Harry all bundled up, holding some sort of baked goods in a container. 

“Hi, Lou!” Harry boomed running up to him, crushing him before Louis could say hello back.

“Hey Hazza, I am so glad you are here.” he blushes again, thank the heavens it's dark out.

“Thanks for inviting me, I missed you so much. I want to talk before we go in, if thats ok. You’re not too cold are you?”

“I’m good, what’s going on?” Louis asks puzzled.

“Can we uh, walk down the street? We have a little audience forming.” he chuckles and points towards the front window. Louis turns and sees four faces peeking through the window around the Christmas tree.

Harry leaves the tupperware container on the roof of his car as they walk down the drive and onto the pavement. Louis takes his hands up to his mouth and breathes into them as he tries to warm them, although he probably deserves to get frostbite after being outside in the dead of winter with no gloves on. He puts them back down to his sides when Harry stops and scoops them up into his own, warming them between his mittens.  They had made it down far enough to street to where they wouldn’t have anyone watching what was going on, only the glow of christmas decorations from the neighbors homes lighting up the walkway.

“What’s going on Haz? Should I not have invited you? Is this too weird? I knew this was a bad idea.” he mutters, disappointment showing on his face. “ I’m sorry, you really don’t have to stay that long. I can get you a hotel if–”  He is cut off mid-sentence by warm lips colliding with his. Harry drops his hands and instead grabbing his hips and pulling Louis in even closer. The spark between the two just as hot as before. It’s like they belonged together and both of them knew it.

Louis pulls away, not sure what any of this means.

“Harry, what –” 

“Look, I’ve been thinking these past two weeks and I just know I can’t live without you again. Now I’m not talking bout moving in yet or anything like that, but I’d like to be your boyfriend again.. If you’d let me.”   
  
Louis tries to hold back the tears he can feel forming, he feels if he does cry the tears would probably turn to ice down his cheeks. He can see Harry begging for an answer back, but instead of a verbal response, Louis surges forward – lips connecting again, tongues tangling like it's the last kiss they will ever share.

“C’mon, love. I need to introduce my boyfriend to my family.” 

They walk back to the house hand in hand as joyus shrieks emerge from the living room.

 


	3. 2017.

**2017**

 

January

 

New Years Eve brings Louis back home to London, after spending an extra few days in Doncaster. Already missing Harry who left the day after Christmas to get back to run the pub. He couldn’t afford to be closed for more than a few days at time. The drive home was unbearable for Louis, wanting Harry right next to him, but every minute he drove - he was a minute closer to Harry. A minute closer to his smile, his laugh, his touch. When he finally pulled up into his garage at the flat, Harry was eagerly awaiting him in the stairwell. Not having any alone time since their decision to be together, both anxious to be alone. 

They grab each other immediately, pressing kisses to each others necks as they fumble up the flight of stairs. No words need to be spoken and they break through the front door, the flat now empty of Liam and Zayn’s things. Harry growls as he pulls up Louis’ shirt, nipping his ear when they connect again.  He pulls Louis by the belt loops down the hallway and into the bedroom, lit with candles and flowers he prepared hours before. This day was going to be perfect, Harry would make sure of that.

Harry pushes him down onto the bed, fresh linens covering it and the sweet smell of the vanilla candles float over the room. Louis’ skin is delicate and warm under Harry’s fingertips, something he had missed for almost a year. He presses a soft kiss to Louis’ forehead and pushes him gently up against the headboard, rising from the mattress and in one swoop removes his t-shirt. Louis pulls off his jeans and pants and Harry follows just as fast. Louis eyes are wide and glossed over, his mouth is clenched shut while using his fingers to run slowly over his cock, watching every move Harry makes undressing for him. 

“Harry…I’ve missed you so much” Louis’ voice trembles, waiting for Harry to make his next move. Both ready and wanting more, the passion they had before they hope would soon return in the same place it was first created.

He leans over to the nightstand and grabs the new bottle of lube and slicks three of his fingers thoroughly. He spreads Louis cheeks apart and takes his pointer finger and just skims the surface of his hole, just enough for a tease.

“H-Harry, please…” he can’t even finish a sentence, so breathy and moaning Harry takes his hand to Louis cock, stroking him slowly.

“Tell me what you want love, anything for you.” Harry moans, seeing Louis in this amount of pleasure drives him wild.

Louis whines and tries to buck up his hips, but Harry pushes him back down with his lubed hand.

“Anything Haz, anything from you. Just now, please.”

“Gonna make you feel so good baby, no more touching - let me.” His hand leaves Louis’ cock and focuses his attention back to Louis' bum, spreading both cheeks slightly as Louis inhales sharply. 

“Ready for me baby, open you up?

Louis nods his head in agreement, at this point he’d agree to anything. Just being touched by Harry is a prize in and of itself. 

Harry spreads Louis’ cheeks a little wider, brushes a finger over his hole. Louis groans as his hands move back down to his love handles. 

“Ready, babe?” Harry’s whispering at this point when he grips Louis’ bum with both hands.

Louis nods and inhales and Harry nudges his index finger against Louis’ rim and pushes in slowly, just past the first knuckle. He immediately clenches and thrusts his little hips so Harry’s finger goes in a little more.

“Harry…please…all the way in,” Louis chokes.

“Can you.. more…’ Louis’ words are cut short by breathy groans as Harry shoves another finger, scissoring them open and shut until he could add a third. Louis’ neck collapses back and his mouth opens wide. He takes his hand and bites on his knuckle, trying to keep the screams at bay. 

"Let it out, love," Harry demands “I want to hear you scream for me baby.”

Louis cries out as Harry's head falls down toward Louis cock, giving him a nice lick to just keep him on edge. Louis is now fucking onto Harry's fingers now, thrusting hips and opening his thighs even more to try and get more penetration from Harry's long slender fingers. Harry's cock is throbbing at the neglect its feeling, he needs to be inside him right now or he might blow before even getting close.

“Ready for me?” Harry slowly pulls out of Louis sweet bum, grabbing a condom off the side table and rolling it on as quick as he can.

“More than anything, want you to fuck me into this mattress.” Louis pants.

Harry nods and Louis whimpers out of joy as Harry aligns his cock, his head just brushing Louis’ rim. Harry holds his breath watches the pleasure roll over Louis’ face as he sinks in, slowly. Harry holds down his wrists,  _ Fuck, did he miss this feeling. The two of them just, fit. _

“Jesus, Lou,” Harry hisses, waiting for Louis to become comfortable with the fill. He hopes to god that he's ready soon because he’s so hot and tight around him that probably won’t be able to hold on for much longer.

“Let me know when you’re good, babe – fuck…” Harry groans. 

“Go, go, faster babe.” with that go ahead Harry takes off. Each thrust faster and deeper, Louis meeting him halfway – grabbing onto the bed sheets twisting them in his hands with each moan he shouts.

Harry slows down for a moment takes his hands from Louis’ wrists to his bum spreading him open even more, throwing his legs over his shoulders. 

As soon as Harry gives another thrust, he knows he's hit the sweet spot because Louis erupts with pre-come onto his belly.

“Oh my  _ God _ , Harry…I.. I…fuck I love you,” Louis manages to shriek between groans. His eyes sealed shut and Harry can tell he’s close.

“Close baby?" He drops down closer to Louis and begins to kiss at his neck, biting at his ear, thrusting even harder.

“Yeah…fuck…so close, please…”

“ _ Fucking hell, _ I love you,” Harry says into Louis’ ear. He hits his prostate one more time and Louis clenches around him, coming in-between, thick white streams hit both chests as Harry continues fucking into him.

“Come in me babe,…want you in me…”

And that’s it. Harry's done easily filling into Louis with a groan.

Laying on the bed after cleaning up, wrapped in eachothers arms they doze off into a nap, waking up just in time to head to Liam and Zayn’s new house for a New Years party.

 

*

 

On the cab over ride over to the party, Louis takes out his phone and records a snap to send to all of his lovely followers. Harry sitting with zero space between them, Louis starts talking.

“ ‘Ello everyone, consider this an update if you will – honest and unedited. We’re on our way to a party, but I hope everyone had a lovely holiday and a great new year. Don’t do anything stupid tonight, be safe all of you! I’ve got big things coming up this year, you’re not going to want to miss what’s coming! It’ll be a good one, I promise you that!”

  
  
  


December

 

Louis stands behind a curtain dress in suit  trousers and blazer at Raleigh studios in Hollywood, hearing the tail end of his documentary finishing up. The story – beginning to end of meeting Harry, falling in love, going through the heartbreak of a failed proposal, and then pulling the pieces back together. He’s just shared with the world, well just for the people in the theatre right now, the world later today. It feels amazing, some scenes Harry hasn’t even seen before, many he’ll probably have to explain back to him later. The ending scene playing on the screen of him sitting at his computer, talking right to the audience open and honestly. 

“That just how life works, you never know how it will turn out. If you’d have told me a two years ago I’d be here. Living with the love of my life in LA, being here happy, showing this film with all of you – I just wouldn’t of believed it. My advice to you, stick with what you feel is right. Don’t hold back and love everyone you can.”  
  
The screen goes blank and almost every single person in the 160 person audience is standing clapping.  He peaks past the curtain seeing Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn wiping the tears from their eyes clapping away with the remainder of the audience. Seated next to them is the girl, now his friend Chloe, who had seeded the entire inspiration for the documentary.  He had flown her and her family out for a week in LA, putting them up in the nicest hotel and given them the red carpet treatment for this weekends festival. She’s also also in charge of his snapchat for the night, an honor she took with great pride.  As she snaps the ending credits, the moderator walks up to the stage as the credits roll. 

“Amazing, right? Who doesn’t love a love story like that. Everyone, please welcome to the stage – Louis Tomlinson!”

The crowd erupts with applause and cheers as he walks out, the hot lights shining down bright onto the stage.

The moderator continues, “If you have any questions for Mr. Tomlinson, please get in line behind the microphone, we’ll be able to take a few questions before we move on.”

Niall jumps in line first, with roar of excitement as he speaks into the microphone.

“Louis, who would you say your best friend would be. Myself, Zayn or Liam?” he chuckles

“Harry,” he replies.

“No, no, he’s not a part of this.” Niall snaps back.

“Harry, thanks mate for the question, next!”

Niall gives a sour look and grunts back off to his seat. Standing behind him was the most beautiful boy with green eyes, he could still see the piercing color over the stage light shining in his eyes.

“Mr. Tomlinson, what advice would you have for an ametrure film maker, someone who wanted to start their own YouTube channel?” He grins and gives a wink. Thank God, an easy question for him to answer.

“Thank you sir, for a real question.” as he scours as Niall. “I think if you’re just starting out you just have to capture everything you can. The simple piece of footage can add up into something amazing.”

While Louis answers his question, Harry keeps fiddling on his phone and after a minute finally shuts it off and shoves it back into his pocket.

“Thanks, I’m actually an new YouTuber, I have a channel with a decent amount of followers but haven't posted anything in a really long time, but I’ve just changed that right now. I’d love it if you could take a look.”

“What?” Louis asks puzzled, as if on queue the screen in the theatre changes from nothing to someone's desktop, opened up to Harry’s YouTube channel with the short video they had posted over two years ago on “Thanksgiving” appearing in the first slot on the page. The mouse moves up to the refresh button and the page jumps, a new video just added just seconds ago. The thumbnail of the video still blank, but the video has the title “Life Is But A Scene.” The magic mouse suddenly comes alive again as Harry starts to walk up to the stage while the video starts to play.

“Ello, Louis and the rest of the world for that matter. I’m not really sure how I’m going to edit this without any help, but I’ll do my best!” Harry hand flies up to the camera lens, making it black and transitioning it to the next clip.

Louis looks over to the Harry standing next to him, a confused look still on his face wanting to say something but no words seem to come out. The next clip of him is Harry sitting in his car, a version of Harry he remembers so well, almost right after they had just met. His curls just past his ears, head scarf wrapped around holding them back showing off his face perfectly. 

“Hi Louis, today is the 8th of February, 2015 and we’ve just finished up our third date.” He smiles looking right into the lens. “and if my instincts are telling me anything I think we’ll be on a lot more. Hopefully one day I can use this footage for something special, but we’ll see where this life takes us. I just want to to remember, on this day... this was the day I fell in love with you.”

Louis jaw drops to the ground. Eyes wide open, Harry grabbing his hand and pulling him into an embrace.  More clips play in the background while the hug gets even tighter.  

“Hi Louis, today is the 3th of July, 2015 and I still love you.” 

Another scene cuts to Harry whispering in Niall’s kitchen, over the turkey on the Thanksgiving they shared at Niall’s.

“Hi Louis, today is the 25th of November 2015 and I still love you!”

The next scene is almost too hard for Louis to even look at. The timeline of Harry’s video matches the same as Louis’. 

“Hi Louis,” he stifled with red puffy eyes. “Today is, the 16th of February, 2016. I’ve just picked up all my things from your flat, but I still love you.” That clip cuts out with no transition.

A few more clips of a saddened Harry pass on the screen, Louis turns away as not to have a breakdown himself. As a ton of people emerge from the other side of the stage, he doesn’t really pay much mind until one of them shouts “Achoo!”

Standing only 30 feet away was his entire family, his Mum and Dan, all of the girls, even the younger set of twins, his grandparents and – Harry’s parents? and sister?

Finally Louis puts two and two together, not paying anymore attention to the Harry on the screen and only to the one that’s in front of him. The video ends as Harry pulls them centerstage under the spotlight as someone hands him a microphone.

“Louis,” Harry trembles.  
  
“I know we’ve been through out ups and downs, clearly as all these people have just witnessed. But I think we’re on the right track now. I know I couldn’t love anyone else more than I love you, and I know you feel the same. The crinkles around your eyes don’t lie, my love.”

Louis smiles, crinkles showing up right on que.

“I would be honored, for you to be my husband and I promise I will love you till my last days. So, Louis William Tomlinson,”

Harry pulls out a box from his back pocket and slowly gets down on one knee.  
  
“Wait!” Louis sheaks, much to Harry’s horror.

Louis fumbles in his inside coat pocket and pulls out a similarly shaped box as he also gets down on one knee.

“Can’t just have you upstage me, Styles. I’ve been carrying this around for the past two months.” he giggles opening the box. “Go on, ask love.”

“Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?”

The entire theatre stays silent, Harry can see Jay and Anne jumping around on the other side of the stage.

“Of course I will, you idiot.” They come together for a kiss, Harry then places a beautiful gold band on Louis’ finger.

“Harry Edward Styles, now will you do the honor, of making me the happiest man in the world, and  _ finally _ marry me?”

Harry nods incessantly and Louis places the silver band on to Harry's slender finger.

The crowd goes crazy, cheering and yelling as the two get back to their feet. Their families rush over to them on stage making one large clump of people smack dab in the middle.

“How did you all even get here?” Louis shouts to his Mum

“Harry flew all of us out here a few days ago, we’ve been camping out in a hotel nearby. It was so hard to keep this from you love, but it was so worth it!”

“Alright everyone,” Harry’s voice booms over systems through the microphone, Styles/Tomlinson/Deakin party, head off stage left! 

 

*

 

They head out to dinner as one new happy family, cheering over great food and wine both because of Louis’ accomplishments and the new engagement that everyone had been waiting for. Both were making sure to take advantage of time with their families as they had both permanently moved to LA four months ago only planning on going back to London a few times a year.

Harry stands at the bar, waiting for a new glass of wine when he can feel his phone vibrating like crazy in his jacket pocket. He pulls is out to see what the commotion is about, he’d been mentioned my his lovely fiance in a tweet, falling even more in love with him when he reads its aloud.

 


End file.
